Camus Jadi Gila
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Updated ! akhirnya berakhir juga fic ini...Camus kembali normal, tetapi...
1. Awal masalah

**Camus jadi Gila**

**Chapter 1. How it all starts.

* * *

**

Hey Guys ! Ini kubuat duplikat fic yang kubuat dalam English. Hehe, tolong di review ya…kali ini fic-nya soal Camus. Tapi ini Cuma fic, Bagi Fans Camus jangan Ngamuk ya…Nyahahaha

**Scarlet **: Milo, baca disclaimernya !  
**(Disclaimer)Milo : SS tuh bukan punya cewek gila ini !

* * *

**

Suatu hari di sanctuary, Milo berulah(lagi). Tapi kali ini Milo bener-bener ketakutan. Dia telang membuat teman baiknya tak sadarkan diri alias pingsan ! Apa yang bakal dikatakan si Athena ? Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

***Flashback***

Milo sedang duduk di kuilnya .bosan . Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan teman baiknya kunjungan yang tidak diharapkan( seperti biasa, lah… ) Waktu itu Camus lagi buat cookies. Jadi Milo Cuma duduk di kusi dapur Camus diem-diem aja…Tapi lama kelamaan bosen juga Camus ngak sadar akan keberadaan si Milo karena terlalu sibuk dengan cookiesnya. Jadi Milo memutuskan buat ngagetin temannya itu. Milo langsung melompat di hadapan Camus…Camus jadi terpeleset dan kepalanya menghantam meja….dan hasilnya…? TAA-DAA…pingsanlah dia…

***End of Flashback*

* * *

**

'_Apa yang telah kulakukan ?'_ pikir Milo . Dan dia mendengar suara centil Aphro memanggil-manggil Camus dari pintu keluar kuil Aquarius meminta izin buat lewat( biasanya juga langsung terobos aja apa lagi kalo ada obralan di Mall ).

" Hey, Ganteng…Aphro mau lewat nih…" Katanya sambil memasuki kuil Camus sebelum diberi izin.

Saint scorpio tersebut langsung pucat pasi dan tidak berpikir panjang waktu dia menjejalkan Camus ke dalam kulkas tanpa dia peduli muat apa ngak.( WoW) _'dia pasti akan baik-baik aja disini, lagian dia kan es juga'_Pikir Milo seraya membanting pintu kulkas, kalo ngak dibanting ngak bisa nutup pintunya.

" Eh, Milo…Camus-nya mana ?" Tanya si Aphro kepada si Milo yang udah mulai membatu.

" Em…kami lagi main petak umpet…dia lagi sembunyi… " Milo ngak bisa mikir alasan lain yang lebih bermutu.

"Oh, kalo gitu…selamat main " aphro langsung pergi dan berpikir _'emang Camus suka main yang begituan ? lain kali kuajak main ah…'_

' _Selamat deh… '_Milo merasa lega dan megeluarkan saint Aquarius itu dari kulkas.

" DEMI ATHENA ! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN ? " Teriak Milo Panik.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi lemah dari bibir Camus yang sudah sadar. Saint Aqurius tersebut berdiri dan menatap kearah cookiesnya. " OH ! Camus ! Kau sudah sadar !" Milo beneran dah lega dan berusaha memeluk Camus. Camus biasanya ngak pernah bisa menghindar dari pelukan maut si Milo. Tapi kali ini Camus menghindar dengan mudah, dia melompat ke atas oven dan melempar cookies-nya yang baru dipanggangnya kearah Milo bagai shuriken*. Milo menghindar dari cookies-cookiesnya dan menatap Camus yang sekarang meniru gerakan ayam dan berkata " petok-petok.", lalu berlari keliling dapur dengan tampang gila di mukannya.

" DEMI CELANA HADES ! APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI ? "

" Ka-Kanon… " Milo menatap Kanon yang baru datang dari kuil Athena bersama Shura dan DM.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan Scorpio Milo ?" Tanya Shura memandang Camus yang sedang bergelantungan di lampu gantungnya.

" Jadi, dia akhirnya jadi gila. " Kata DM cengar-cengir.

" Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kalian harus bantu aku dong ! " Kata Milo sambil menghindari kursi yang terbang dilempar Camus.

" Ngak ! aku suka ngelihat dia kayak gini " Jawab DM dengan senyuman sadisnya yang paling original

Sementara itu Camus sedang memutar-mutar panci gorengan dan melemparnya kea rah DM . Saat DM menyadari panci itu, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar, dan coba tebak. Pancinya tepat sasaran kena di muka DM. " Kurasa Camus mencoba untuk menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahmu Masky,dan aku harus mengakuinya…diselesaikan dengan baik " Kata Shura saat menatap kea rah DM yang menyumpah-nyumpah sambil ditahan Kanon. Soalnya baru dimarahin sama Saori(tumben waras) karena mereka sering berantem ampe kuil-kuil pada hancur, biaya renovasinya mahal lagi.

" Apakah sebaiknya kita beritahukan ke yang lain ?" Tanya Shurake Milo yang semakin ketakutan.

" Kurasa kamu benar, Kanon, tolong kumpulkan para Goldies yang lain…kami akan jaga Camus disini "

" OK Masky, ayo ikut ! " Kata Kanon menyeret serta DM

" Buat apa aku nurut ?"

" Mau dilempar pake panci lagi ?" Ancam Kanon.

" Iya...Iya deh ! " DM pergi menuruni tangga.

Shura menatap kearah Camus lalu ke Milo. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa si Es batu itu bisa berubah sampe jadi kayak monyet gila yang melompat-lompat. " Ok, Milo…demi Athena…Tolong jujur aja deh, apa yang telah kamu lakukan kali ini ? "

" Umm…ngak bikin apa-apan koq, aku Cuma mau ngagetin dia…terus dia jatuh dan terantuk meja, abis itu waktu Aphro datang, kujejalkan dia ke dalem kulkas …terus waktu dia bangun dia udah berubah jadi anak gila yang lagi main panahan pake pisau itu tuh… " Milo menjelaskan.

" Jadi kesimpulannya, dia menghantam kepalanya dan kehilangna otaknya…dan ASTAGA CAMUS ! ATAS NAMA ATHENA ! BERHENTI MEMABANTING-BANTING TV-MU ! "

" CAMUS ! JANGAN ! ITU DVD PENGETAHUANMU YANG SANGAT KAMU SAYANGI, BUKAN PIRINGAN FRISBEE ! KALO KAMU TAU AKU MEMBIARKANMU MELAKUKAN INI KAMU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU ! " Kata Milo panic dan langsung menyimpan semua DVD Camus di tempat aman dengan kecepatan Cahaya.

Shura hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Milo yang kewalahan menghadapi Masalah yang disebabkannya sendiri.

**Lanjut Next Chapter XD  
Need Review !

* * *

**

**Behind the scene :**

**Milo : **Scarlet, haduh…kalo bikin fic jangan yang aneh-aneh dong !  
**Scarlet **: It's up to me !  
**Milo** : Camus dah bener-bener dendam nih sama kamu  
**Scarle**t : biarin ! Nyahahaha…


	2. Saatnya Bertindak !

**Camus jadi Gila **

**Chapter. 2 Saatnya Bertindak !

* * *

**

**Hore ! dah di update…gomen, kalo lama. Hehe…**  
**Milo** : CAMUSSSSS !  
**Scarlet** : Nyishishishishishi….

* * *

" Jadi, sekarang kita ngapain ? " Kata si Aio sambil makan cookies-nya Camus.

" AIOLIA ! Jangan sembarangan makan tiap barang yang kamu temukan di lantai ! " Aiolos merebut cookies Camus dari Aiolia dan memakannya.

" Yee…kakak sendiri juga makan " Kata Aiolia sambil ngambil cookie lain yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai.

" Abis laper sih… " Kata Aiolos.

" Um…mungkin kita bisa main-main dulu sama dia sebelum balikin dia jadi normal ? " Kata Mu berseri-seri, dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah ada beberapa garpu nancep di gold clothnya " Atau mungkin tidak… "

Para Goldies kita yang cakep nan imut sedang duduk melingkar mengelilingi Camus yang lagi main hula-hoop(?) . Mereka semua lagi meres otak dan akhirnya memutuskan buat ngundang murid-murid si kulkas buat bantu mereka meres otak juga. Milo mengambil hp Camus dan menelepon Hyoga duluan.

Milo : Ehm..Hyoga

Hyoga : Ini Camus-sensei ?

Milo : Ehm...Iya

Hyoga : Koq suaranya beda ?

Milo langsung nelen segebok es biar suaranya terkesan dingin kayak Camus. '_Astaga ini anak emang udah gila…' _Pikir para Goldies yang lain.

Milo : ….pokoknya datang aja ke sini, ajak Isaac juga.* sekarat gara-gara nelen es segebok *

Hyoga : Hah ? Mau ngapain ? ( bingung )

Milo : MAU REUNI ! * Suara serak gara-gara ada es nyangkut di tenggorokan *

Milo langsung membanting hp Camus ke lantai. Hyoga sama Isaac seneng banget diajak main ke Sanctuary apalagi yang ngundang tu begitu melihat Camus lagi loncat-loncat kayak kodok pake kostum lemur(jangan Tanya deh, dapet darimana) sambil gigit topeng si DM yang udah disumbangkan ke Camus buat ultahnya dulu gara-gara katanya mirip sama Hyoga.

" Aa…aa…aaa…..a… " mulut Hyoga jatuh ke lantai sambil nge-rap.

" Demi Laut ! " Isaac langsung membatu

Camus melihat bebek di kepala Hyoga dan langung menyambarnya untuk dijilat-jilatin layaknya lollipop . Para Goldies Cuma bisa memotret kedua anak yang lagi berpose cacat mental tersebut. Setelah Hyoga bisa ngomong lagi dan udah berhenti nge-rap, dia langsung nuduh si Milo.

" APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KE GURU-KU TERCINTA ? " Tuduhnya ke Milo yang kepalanya udah berubah jadi air terjun Niagara gara-gara keringat dingin.( Tenang aja, Milo kesayangan kita ngak bakal dehidrasi koq. )

" Bukan salah-ku kalo Guru kalian gampang kaget. " Kata Milo membela diri.

" OK, sekarang apa yang akan kita perbuat kepada guru kalian yang semula waras ini ? " Tanya Shura.

" Kurasa udah cukup jelas… " Kata Saga tenang.

" Apa itu ? " Tanya semuanya bareng-bareng.

" Kita harus maksa dia biar jadi normal lagi. " Kata Saga.

* * *

**Mission. 1**

" OK…pertama kita ngajarin dia biar bisa ngomong lagi. " Kata Saga lagi.

" Heeehhh ? Buat apa ? " Tanya DM yang lagi main poker.

" Aku punya beberapa alasan untuk itu. Pertama, dia harus bisa ngomong kalo mau jadi normal lagi,kalo ngak nanti Shaka dituduh nyerang Camus. " Kata Saga Nyantai aja.

" Ok, Camus…coba bilang Milo…" Kata Milo mengadap Camus.

" MILO ! " Kata Camus.

" Bagus...! Coba…Milo Cakep " Milo udah cengar-cengir sendiri.

" Milo coklat susu energy ganda ! " Kata Camus bahagia .

" CAKEP ! Camus…CAKEP ! " Kata Milo panic gara-gara Goldies lain dah pada ngakak ngak tanggung-tanggung.

" Ah ! Diem lah ! Terserah aku mau ngomong gimana kan ? Mulut kan juga mulut aku !" Kata Camus dengan Lancar banget dan membuat para Goldies, Hyoga dan Isaac menatapnya keheranan bahkan DM bisa sampe tepuk tangan gara-gara kagum Camus bisa ngomong gitu.

" Kurasa dia udah lulus test pertama…" Kata Saga sambil menatap Camus, agak sebel dengan kemunculan makhluk yang cara ngomongnya mirip sama si DM…" WOI KAKEK TUA ! Apa liat-liat ? jangan-jangan kamu naksir ya sama aku ? Iihh…amit-amit ! Dasar kakek-kakek pencinta yaoi !" Kta Camus tajam menusuk jantung Saga.

" Kurasa…kita menemukan kembaranmu Deathmask… " Suara Saga bergetar dan aura membunuh yang mengerikan memancar dari tubuhnya. Kanon menatap kakaknya ketakutan. '_Saga paling pantang kalo dipanggil kakek-kakek bisa-bisa ngamuk pula dia…' _Pikir itu persentase amukan Saga adalah 80%. Kanon berusaha kabur dari kuil Aquarius, tetapi Aldebaran melihatnya.

" Woi Kanon ! Jangan Kabur dulu kamu ! " Katanya, dan Kanon langsung beku ditempat.

* * *

**Mission 2.**

" Sekarang saatnya kita ajari dia jurus es-nya. Hyoga, Isaac…kalo di tugas ini Cuma kalian aja yang kerja " Kata Saga abis bisa ngendaliin emosinya.

" Camus-sensei, masi ingat technique Aurora Execution ngak ? " Tanya Hyoga kepada Camus yang lagi nyanyi opera mentang-mentang dah bisa ngomong.

" Si bebek yang dalem balok es itu ya ? " Tanya Camus dengan Wajah tanpa dosa yang bahkan bisa dibuat-buatnya lebih polos dari si Mu.

" Bukan Sensei ! Itu Ice Coffin/ Freezing Coffin " Dalam hati Hyoga udah teriak sekenceng-kencengnya _'_ _KOQ BEBEK MULU SIH ? '_

Isaac Cuma bisa ketawa-ketawa dalem hati takut terjadi perang saudara dengan si bebek.

" OH~! Aku ingat sekarang ! Si itik buruk rupa di kuil megah yang bundar bersama orang prancis gagah, cool, cakep, dan jenius kan ? "Ampunn Camus bisa juga memuji diri sendiri.

" Udah deh Hyoga, coba praktekkan jurus Diamond dust-mu. " Kata Isaac nyantai.

Hyoga pun menarikan tarian ritual a'la bebeknya. Tapi tiba-tiba,Camus tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. " BUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAA…JURUS APAAN ITU ? Kamu ngambil posenya dari mana sih ? Blajar dari penari ballet ya ? " Wajah Hyoga yang imut-imut itu langsung berubah merah.

" TAPI KAN CAMUS-SENSEI YANG BILANG KALO JURUS-KU BAKAL LEBIH KEREN KALO PAKE CARA ITU !" Hyoga bener-bener hampir dibuat nangis sama Camus.

Beberapa jam kemuadian, Hyoga dan Isaac selesai mengajari Camus. Sedangkan para Goldies lain lagi makan mie goreng. Kan laper, ngak makan seharian dari pagi.

" Haha…nonton Camus ternyata lebih seru dari nonton film " Kata DM ceria sambil makan mie goreng. Tetapi tiba-tiba mie goreng DM menbeku." WTF ? CAMUSSSS ! ." Semua Goldies menoleh kepada Camus yang sedang bergelantungan di lampu gantung sambil membekukan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam jangkauan pembekuannya." MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA " Camus ketawa layaknya maniak.

" KABUUUURRRRR " Teriak Kanon ngak perlu soalnya yang lainnya dah duluan kabur sendiri.

* * *

**Mission. 3 **

" Saga, kurasa ngajarin dia jurus es-nya itu KESALAHAN BESAR ! " Kata Kanon yang beku gara-gara telat kabur.

" Wah, dia jadi mirip Eurydice nih !" Kata Aiolia entah darimana dia pernah lihat si Eurydice.

" Apakah ini Cuma perasaanku ataukah benar tempat ini semakin dingin aja ? " Kata Shaka ngak nyadar kalo kuil Aquarius dah berubah jadi Cocytus. Soalnya tadi dia mau kabur aja diseret sama Mu.

Saga mengambil hp-nya dan segera menghubungi Ikki. " Ikki, ini Saga nih, bisa tolong ke sini ngak ? Ada masalah nih. IYA…IYA TAU ! TIKET PESAWATNYA AMBIL SAMA CAMUS AJA NANTI ! IYA DEH, YANG VIP ! Grrr… " Saga membanting hpnya ke lantai yang udah beku. Ngak nyangka Ikki banyak maunya juga…

" Napa Kak..? " Tanya Kanon.

" Mungkin genma-ken Ikki bisa berguna sekali-keli disini." Kata Saga nyantai duduk di lantai es, sementara tawa maniak Camus masih tetap bergema kemana-mana.

….hening….

" Loh koq diam ? " Kata Milo yang menyadari tawa Camus dah berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

" Napa Mil ? " Tanya Shura.

" Dia membekukan dirinya sendiri… "Kata Milo shock.

Para Goldies langsung sweatdrop semua. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan Hyoga. " OLOONNNGGG ! "

Isaac tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk si samping Kanon.

" Loh ? si bebek kenapa saac ? tadi dia koq teriak ? " Tanya Kanon.

" Gapapa koq...dia Cuma menjitat pillar yang beku, pengaen tahu rasa es-nya Camus. Di Siberia juga, sering banget, dulu…dah kebiasaan tuh" Kata Isaac.

" Jadi lidahnya lengket di es ? " Tanya Milo ngak percaya.

" Boleh kupotong ngak ? " Tanya Shura yang udah mulai bosen.

" Jangan Shur, nanti kamu dibekuin ama Camus kalo dia tau kamu motong lidah si bebek kesayangannya . " Kata Milo.

* * *

**Dan mereka pun dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Ikki sang penyelamat…**

**To be continued…XD**


	3. Solusi

**Camus Jadi Gila**

**Chapter3. Solusi

* * *

**

**Akhirnya update juga nih fic, Scarlet bener-bener udah kehabisan ide buat menampilkan ke-gilaan Camus, so…ini lah chapter terakhir untuk Fic ini, dan akan muncul beberapa fic indo yang baru, tapi mungkin bisa agak lama update-nya, soalnya lagi musim ujian sih….Gomen, m(_ _)m**

**Warning : ada YAOI-nya dikit.

* * *

**

Mereka menunggu…menunggu…dan menunggu ( Milo : Woi ! mau berapa lama nih nungguinnya ? ). Dan akhirnya si Phoenix Ikki dating membawa para bronzies yang lainnya. Dia berhenti di pintu masuk kuil Aquarius yang sudah berubah menjadi RSJ tersebut. Menyaksikan sebuah permandangan aneh yang teramat sangat langka, yakni : Hyoga yang lidahnya tersangkut di pillar yang membeku dan seseorang yang beku di dalam sebuah balok es raksasa, dengan tampang yang gila…tak lain dan tak bukan, dialah saint Aquarius yang saat ini sedang geger otak(Cuma d fic-ku ya, nanti Scarlet dibantai sama Fans-nya Camus). Ikki hanya bisa mengeluh melihat Seiya telah bergabung dengan Hyoga menjilati pillar dan lidahnya juga tersangkut.

" Kalian para Ksatria emas memang kurang kerjaan " Kata Shiryu seraya mencoba memisahkan Seiya dari pillar tersebut.

" Minggir Shiryu, akan kulelehkan es di pillarnya " Kata Ikki, dan dia segera membebaskan ke-2 temannya.

" baiklah, dan…JANGAN KALIAN COBA-COBA MELAKUKANNYA LAGI ! " Teriak Ikki saat melihat Seiya dan Hyoga sudah siap-siap menjulurkan lidah mereka untuk menjilati pillar yang lain lagi ( Masih belum kapok juga kedua anak sinting ini )

" Hey, Phoenix ! Tolong bebaskan temanku dari balok es itu ! " Kata Hyoga menunjuk kearah balok es Camus.

" Hyoga, seberapa pun kerasnya gurumu padamu, kamu ngak boleh membekukannya ! " Teriak Shun marah kepada Hyoga yang sebenarnya ngak ngapa-ngapain ke gurunya yang tercinta.

" Sebenarnya, Hyoga ngak ngapa-ngapain koq, Camus tuh yang ngebekuin diri sendiri "Kata Kanon membela Hyoga .

Hening…Sunyi…Senyap…tak bersuara…mute…(Milo : ASTAGA SCARLET ! Lanjut aja ceritanya napa sih ?)

" Kalian para Ksatria emas memang suka banget ngelakuin hal-hal yang gila dan ngak masuk akal" Kata Shiryu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

" Kamu berkata seperti begitu soalnya kamu belum tau keadaan Camus " Kata Shura duduk di samping Shiryu.

" Keadaan apa ?" Shiryu bertanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan histeris penuh horror disusul dengan tawa genit a'la anak cewek .

" Ya…keadaan yang begitulah " Kata Shura menunjuk kea rah Ikki yang sudah sekarat dipeluk Camus.

"Oh, pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkanku ! " ucap Camus.( _HOEKK !_ Camus x Ikki )

" Demi ATHENA ! KUTUKAN APA YANG TELAH ENGKAU JATUHKAN PADAKU ?" Ikki teirka-teriak layaknya orang kesurupan .

Mereka semua menatap Ikki kebingungan, siapa yang bakal menyangka bahwa Phoenix yang bahkan berani menantang Shaka yang mematikan dapat takut dan tunduk terhadap pelukan maut Camus.

Setelah beberapa kerusuhan, tonjok-tonjokan, pukul-pukulan, dan setelah perang lempar-lemparan dengan memakai piring, vas, setrikaan,dvd, computer, TV, kompor, kulkas dan lain sebagainya( ekstrim ), mereka akhirnya dapat memisahkan Ikki dari pelukan maut Camus.

" OK, Ikki…sekarang lakukan tugasmu atau akan kusuruh Shun untuk melepaskan Camus dari rantainya " Kata Saga ngos-ngosan.

" Ch ! Baiklah " Ikki mencoba berbagai terapi kejiwaan tetapi gagal mencoba memakai genma-kennya tapi yah, gagal juga. Sementara itu, para Saint dan seorang marina sedang sibuk mengunyah apel.

"Wah, dia benar-benar berusaha keras" Kata Isaac sambil mengunyah-ngunyah apel.

"Saya tak pernah melihatnya berjuang segigih ini kalau bukan demi adiknya" Kata Mu tenang.

Yang lainnya terlalu sibuk makan apel, sehingga mereka tidak komentara hanya duduk manis dan diam menatap kea rah Ikki yang sudah stress kelewat batas dan siap memenggal kepala Camus kapan saja.

"Phoenix, burung kecil yang manis…MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU ! "

" DIAM, DAN PERGILAH KAMU KE DASAR NERAKA! "Cosmo Ikki semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh ! Kamu meningkatkan Cosmomu ya ? Aku juga Bisa! " Camus meningkatkan cosmo-nya dan muncullah cosmo berwarna pink centil terang benderang dengan icon love beterbangan.

" HEY ! Cosmo warna pink itu punyaku ! Melanggar hak cipta ! " Teriak saint Andromeda tersebut, dan karena kemarahan, rantai-rantai shun melemah, dan Camus langsung berlari kearah Ikki untuk memeluknya . Ikki menghindarinya lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya dan Camus berakhir dengan menabrak salah satu pillar yang memberku.

"HEY ! Aku baru saja ingin menjilati yang itu" Omel Hyoga.

"Baiklah! Aku pulang ke Atlantis sekarang. Menyaksikan ini benar-benar melelahkan " Isaac pun kembali ke pillarnya di Atlantis.

"Camus menabrak pillarnya lumayan keras, tidakkah sebaiknya kita mengecek kepalanya?" Aiolos tampak agak khawatir.

" Nah, mungkin kalau dia kepukul kepalanya makin keras makin baik, mana tau nanti jadi normal kembali…"Aiolia menepuk punggung kakaknya . Tapi tiba-tiba,Camus kembali bergerak dan terdengar tawa misterius nan mengerikan darinya.

" …atau mungkin justru membuatnya lebih parah. "Aiolia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia menyeramkan" Milo menatap ke arah Camus dari jarak yang aman.

Tiba-tiba, pillar yang ditabrak Camus tadi bergetar dan runtuh tepat di kepala Camus, dan dia pun pingsan.

" Oh tidak ! CAMUS !" Milo Berteriak sekeras gemuruh petir Zeus yang paling kuat.

" uhh…apa yang terjadi..? " Camus kembali normal.

" CAMUS ! KAMU KEMBALI ! "Mereka semua berteriak dengan gembira.

" Akhirnya, selesai juga " Ikki terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar di sebuat Pillar.

" Niisan ! Pillar itu ada retaknya ! Hati-hati !"Shun memperingati pillar tersebut sudah keburu jatuh menimpa Ikki.

" GYuekekekekekekekeeee….! " Ikki tertawa dengan nada yang abnormal.

"ya ampun, lagi-lagi… "Goldies dan Bronzies yang lain pun kembali ke kuil masing-masing meninggalkan Milo yang sedang memeluk Camus dan Shun yang sedang menangisi kakanya yang menjadi gila itu

* * *

**Camus Jadi Gila- END**

**A/N :** AKHIRNYA…selesai juga ini fic, tenang aja ngak bakal ada sambungan cerita 'Ikki Goes Nut' ataupun 'Ikki Jadi Gila' koq haha…bakal muncul fic baru nih, tapi sebelum itu, fic selanjutnya yang bakal di update tak lain dan tak bukan adalah fic 'Milo tha Cupid'. Thanks buat supportnya selama ini guys^^

**Semoga Fandom SS makin rame aja…Mari kita kembangkan dan lestarikan Fandom SS biar dapat menyaingi anime-anime yang lainnya, dan menduduki peringkat pertama !**


End file.
